witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Temeria
.svg|name = Kingdom of Temeria|type = *Monarchy **Absolutistic kingdom|headofstate = King of Temeria or Interrex|headofgovernment = Temerian Royal Council|commander = Constable (for example John Natalis)|military = Military of Temeria|capital = Vizima|language = Common Speech|currency = Oren}} The Kingdom of Temeria '''better known simply as '''Temeria '''also called by nobles from lot of countries ''Pearl of the North'' lies south of the river Pontar and north of the river Jaruga, between Forest of Death and Mahakam Mountains. Its neighbors are Redania, Kerack, Kaedwen, Aedirn, Mahakam, Lower Sodden, Brokilon Forest and Cidaris. One of the fiefdoms of Temeria is the dukedom of Ellander and the magical Thanedd Island, with a school for young female adepts of magic located off the shore of the kingdom. Temeria is maybe the strongest (next to Kaedwen) of the Northern Kingdoms and played a key role in the first two wars against Nilfgaardian Empire. Kingdom is during novels and most of adaptations rulled by wise, powerful and just king Foltest of Temeria. One of the continuing problems of the country are squirrels. Comandoes are regularly repressed by qualified special forces. In Temeria current three-year infimy are free of charge, to this day some people call them "griffinlings". National emblems Heraldry First four coats of arms were designed by our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro, based on the description in the novels. Flags This Flag is created by Mboro. History First of Temerian monarchs The kingdom was established in the late of 8th century, as one of the first human organism state to north of Amell. In that time likely already abandoned by the elves, Wyzim (or Vizima) became the center of power Dezmod that gave birth to the ruling, until end of the thirteenth century, royal dynasty. The first king of Temeria took place not only in the chronicles, but also in pop culture - jokes about the habits of the monarch still enjoy the undying popularity among the inhabitants of the Northern Kingdoms. Rulers of Temeria Main articles at: King of Temeria and Interrex * Dezmod * Abdankthe king's name only appears in the third issue of Biały Wilk (The White Wolf) magazine, in ''Time of Contempt he is only referred to as "king moron". ** Raffard the White (de facto ruller in country) * Adalbert * Herman in The Witcher game series (known as the Mad) * Geddes * Gardic * Goidemar * Cedric * Griffin * Bienvenu La Louve ** Ragbard of Ellander (1st husband of Bienvenu) ** Hugo of Rivia (2nd husband of Bienvenu) * Medell * Foltest * John Natalis (as interrex) * Anaïs La Valette (optionally) Main cities and strongholds Teritories and provinces * Kingdom of Brugge (ruled by King Venzlav) * Kingdom of Lower Sodden (ruled by Prince Ekkehard and later, King Foltest) * Enclave of Mahakam (ruled by Elder, Brouver Hoog) * Duchy of Ellander (ruled by Prince Hereward and later, Hereward II) * Duchy of MariborWiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni (ruled by Prince Jurkast) * County of Garramone (ruled by Count Etcheverry) * County of Anchorin The Witcher game series (before the 3rd Northern War, ruled by Count Kurt Dysart) * County of Nessvelt (ruled by Count Tailles) * County of Moën (ruled by Count Falwick) * Barony of La Valette (ruled by old Baron La Valette and later, Maria Louisa) * Barony of Velen (ruled by Lord Vserad and later, the so-called Bloody Baron) Regions * Land of Pontaria (property of Temeria's monarch) * Island of Thanedd (formaly under King, autonomous school for sorceresses) Temporary * Province of Upper Sodden (annexed by Foltest) * Land of Angren (annexed by Foltest) * Land of Riverdell (annexed by Foltest) Natural landmarks Rivers * Pontar (to the north) * Yaruga (to the south) * Trava * Ismena Mountains * Mahakam Mountains Others * Old Road Military Main article: Military of Temeria During Nilfgaard-Nordling Wars, Temerian and Redanian army were completing a main arm for Nordlings against Black Ones, and it is said that combined forces was having almost 25 thousand of Temerians inclouding famous forces like Knights of Order of the White Rose. Special forces Temeria is also known by its famous, numerous types of special forces, few of them namely are Blue Stripes, Knights of (early) White Rose and (later) Flaming Rose. Economy Temeria is one of most wealthy realms in North. Economy of this state is based mainly on cultivating the production of various goods, trade and extracting valuable mineral resources, precious metals and precious metals mainly from the mountains of Mahakam (Temerian protectorate). Also Vizimian (and kingdoms) currency - Oren - is one of most used monetary units in the world. Industry Temeria remains land with mainly highly developed agriculture, animal husbandry and food industry. As the Mahakam is officially part of the kingdom, it is certainly Temeria has considerable interests in the extraction of precious metals, precious metals and production of high quality weapons. As each country produces its own products all kinds. When you turn on the borders of the kingdom of Angren, Temeria certainly occupied a high place in world exports of wood. Culture Temerian population is very polite and religious but does not accept representatives of the (so called) Elder Races. Most of Temerian residents are racist. This region is the home of powerful sorcerers and famous travelers. Religion The most popular and most widespread religion in kingdom is Melitele goddess worship, but in recent years, great popularity among the local population has moved to cult of the Eternal Fire, which every year is gaining more and more followers. In addition to Melitele goddess worship and the Eternal Fire, we can also find worshipers of Kreve and the Prophet Lebioda. CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise The Prologue is set at Kaer Morhen (which is in Kaedwen, not Temeria), and the following chapters are all set in or around Vizima. You are not free to travel around Temeria as you wish, the available locations change with each Chapter. There is no way to travel large distances to reach other familiar locations in the game world. Nevertheless, there is a world map in the game, and examining it gives us a sneak peek at locations that might come into play in the future. At the top of the map is Vizima, with the Outskirts south-east of it, Old Vizima to the south-west, with the swamp cemetery and the swamp further to the south. The lakeside is just south of the Black Tern Island almost in the south-west corner of the Lake Vizima. At the bottom left of the map you can see a cut-out which depicts the Northern Kingdoms. Journal Entry : "Temeria's population is not exclusively human. It also includes dwarves, elves, gnomes and dryads. After the devastating war with Nilfgaard, many areas are haunted by monsters, which have hitherto not constituted a serious threat, while the realm's roads are made unsafe by outlaws and common bandits. As a result, the witcher profession is once again in demand, though people continue to treat witchers with caution and disdain, often calling them mutants and freaks. : The Kingdom of Temeria has silver lilies on a black background as its emblem. This powerful country has gained ever more influence in recent years under the wise rule of King Foltest. Across the Pontar River, the kingdom borders Redania. To the south and east it is hemmed in by mountain ranges, including Mahakam, the mainstay of dwarves and gnomes, past which lie the lands of Lyria and Aedirn. The capital of Temeria is Vizima, lying on the shore of Lake Vizima. The second largest city is Maribor. Temeria mints its own coin — the oren. The most widespread religions are the Cult of Melitele and the belief in the Eternal Fire. Temeria is home to the headquarters and many commanderies of the Order of the Flaming Rose." Source * The Kingdom of Temeria Journal Entry from The Witcher 2]] During the 3rd Nilfgaard-Nordling War, Constable John Natalis led the Temerian army against the Nilfgaardians but was defeated and Temeria conquered. Emperor Emhyr var Emreis established himself in Vizima to oversee the war against Redania. Despite the defeat of the Temerian army, Vernon Roche, the former commander of the Blue Stripes, led a guerilla war with former Temerian soldiers and Redanian funding to free Temeria. If Nilfgaard wins the war After his victory over Redania, Emhyr restores Temeria as a realm in liege to his empire, having grown weary of Vernon Roche's effective resistance force. The guerillas lay down their weapons as a result. If Redania wins the war Temeria becomes a country submitted to the rule of Redania, under the rule of either King Radovid or Chancellor Sigismund Dijkstra, who takes over the kingdom after the king's assassination. Trivia * The term "Lilies" is used as a collective noun, likely meant to be derogatory, referring to the people from Temeria. A common phrase used by non-Temerian NPC enemies in The Witcher 2 is, "Plough the lilies!" The term most likely originates from the silver lilies in Temeria's emblem. * There is armor in The Witcher 2 called Temerian armor. * There is armor set in The Witcher 3 called Temerian Armor set. References cs:Temerie de:Temerien es:Temeria fr:Témérie it:Temeria hu:Temeria lt:Temerija pl:Temeria ru:Темерия sr:Темерије Category:Kingdoms Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher 3 locations Category:Temeria